This invention relates to a turret for turret lathe, and more specifically relates to a turret for turret lathe (simply “the turret” hereinafter) useful for attaching a complex tool installing a plurality of cutting edges thereon.
In a turret lathe, the number of tool installing faces of a turret limits the number of tools to be attached to the turret. For this reason, an ATC lathe equipped with an automatic tool exchanger (ATC), expensive rather than the turret lathe, has been used when the number of the tools necessary for machining is more than the number of the tool installing faces.
In order to soften this limitation, a complex tool having a plurality of cutting edges located on a single body has been proposed. But, such complex tool can not be used in the turret lathe since the turret has no indexing function for selecting a desired cutting edge from the complex tool. Besides, high frequency in exchange of tool increases the time for exchange of tool in the ATC lathe, and the time necessary for machining excluding the time for cutting a workpiece is longer, and the machining efficiency is then lowered.
Under the above-mentioned circumstances, the development of a turret for turret lathe wherein the complex tool can be used, for exchanging a tool in a short time, has been desired.